


love letters

by daizaidei



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, M/M, and this ship is too pure to pass up, i wrote this on call with my friend, no beta we die like men, pure fluff, slight angst but not really, they wanted gay so i provided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daizaidei/pseuds/daizaidei
Summary: In which Naegi gives Togami a love letter.





	love letters

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is a lot shorter than i wanted it to be, but oh well! hope you enjoy!

He tapped his pen along the desk. He didn’t know how to say what he had to say without sounding weird. This was /Togami/ he was talking about, it’s not likely for him to take things well.

Naegi sighed to himself, “I guess I just have to say exactly how I feel.”

 

____________________________

 

“Hey, Naegi!” A cheerful voice greeted him as he entered his homeroom classroom.

“Hi, Maizono-san.” Naegi stared at his feet as he spoke to his closest friend. He loved talking to her, of course, but he was so nervous that day.

“What’s wrong? You seem sad.” Maizono asked, dropping her happy tone of voice as soon as she heard her friend.

“I’m giving Togami a letter today, and I’m nervous about it.” Maizono’s face lit up in realization. Of course, she knew about Naegi’s crush on the heir before he did. Maizono could read him like a book.

“I’m sure it’ll go well. I see the looks he gives you.” She winked and Naegi’s face turned bright red.

“Naegi-kun, Maizono-san!! You are blocking the doorway!! Other students cannot enter the classroom!!” 

“Sorry Ishimaru-kun!” 

 

____________________________

 

Lunchtime rolled around slowly, but surely, and Naegi found himself getting more and more nervous as time went by. He decided he was going to do it at lunch.

“Good luck, Naegi! We’re rooting for you!” Maizono called as he determinedly stood up and made his way to Togami’s table.

Wanting to avoid an awkward confrontation as much as possible, he slammed the letter on the table as soon as he reached it and immediately walked away, not looking back even when he heard Togami utter his name, confused.

He didn’t want to see Togami’s reaction. It was a long, sappy letter, all about Naegi’s /feelings/. He knew how much Togami hated those. And so, Naegi tried to distract himself, eating his lunch and making conversation with the friends at his lunch table. He usually sat with Maizono, seeing as she was his closest friend. The table wasn’t packed, but Maizono managed to convince, Kirigiri, Oogami, Asahina, and Kuwata to sit there.

The group tended to joke around a lot, so it was always a fun time. But Naegi just couldn’t get Togami off his mind. The letter was killing him. What if Togami hated him after reading it? What if he was going to show it to someone? He bore his heart out in that letter, he couldn’t have anyone else seeing it. And Togami totally would show it to someone to make fun of them. Hell, he’s shown Naegi a ton of Fukawa’s love letters for him. Oh no.

“Hey, Naegi!” A hand was waved in front of his face and he was snapped out of his trance. 

“Oh, sorry, Kuwata. I was just thinking.” He replied, looking down at his plate.

“What about?” Kuwata asked, smiling as he stuffed his face. 

“He’s thinking about Togaaaami!” Sayaka mused. 

“Shut up.”

Sayaka winked and the rest of the group laughed. Naegi buried his face in his hands to hide the blush forming on his cheeks.  
“Speak of the devil.” Oogami said, but Naegi didn’t hear over everyone’s laughter.

“Naegi! Look who’s here!” Maizono nudged the boy and he whipped his head up.

“Huh?”

“Naegi. Come. Now.” Togami. Shit.

“Wai—Wait… What?” Naegi sputtered, but Togami ignored him, instead grabbing his arm and pulling him out of his seat. 

Naegi was up and Togami was dragging him by the arm out of the dining hall, Naegi reluctantly following. They reached a hallway far away from the dining hall and Togami stopped, pulling him behind a wall.

“Togami? What are you doing?” Naegi asked frantically as the boy let go of his arm.

“Oh, like you don’t know.” Naegi quirked an eyebrow, but didn’t respond. 

Togami sighed, “The letter, Naegi. That letter you gave me.”

His face visibly reddened and his eyes widened, “U-uh… That was… from a friend. They… uh… told me to give it to you.”

“No, I know it was you. It was your handwriting, Naegi. You even signed your name on the bottom. To think you could lie to me.” Togami scoffed.

Naegi felt a tear fall down his cheek, “I-I’m sorry, Togami. I didn’t mean to make you angry. I just… couldn’t keep it to myself any longer.”

Togami furrowed his eyebrows, “I’m not angry, Naegi.”

“Wh-what?”

“I’m not angry. I came to tell you that I reciprocate your feelings, as much as I hate to admit it.” 

Oh. Naegi was definitely not expecting that. Togami liked him? Him? An ordinary boy, who’s only talent is his luck? 

“Oh.” Naegi looked down at his feet, embarrassed.

“You’re an idiot, Naegi. You really are and idiot.”

“Hey! I am not an idiot! Shut up!” Naegi defended.

Togami sighed. He leaned forward towards Naegi, hovering above the luckster’s lips, “May I?” he muttered. As soon as Naegi nodded in consent, Togami pressed his lips onto Naegi’s. 

It wasn’t as rough of a kiss as Naegi had expected. He thought it would be rough and Togami would immediately take control. Instead, it was soft, almost hesitant, when the heir kissed him. Of course. Byakuya Togami was completely unpredictable.

The two parted from the kiss and pressed their foreheads together.

“Hey, can I call you Byakuya instead of Togami now?”

Togami laughed and kissed Naegi again, this time quicker, “Of course.”

 

____________________________

 

EXTRA SCENE!

“Naegi! How did it go with Togami?” Maizono mused when Naegi arrived back at his seat.

“Well… I guess I’m not single anymore.” Naegi muttered.

Maizono smiled, “I knew he liked you!”  
“I didn’t!!” Kuwata exclaimed, shock written on his face.

“How did you even know that, Maizono?” Asahina asked.

“I’m psychic.” She replied with a blank face.

“What?”

“Just kidding! I just have really good intuition.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi hi! thank you for reading this, it really means a lot to me! you can see more of me on twitter (kamidenkis) or wattpad (daizaidei) if you'd like! i'm gonna try to get out more stuff on here, especially danganronpa, even though it's a fairly dead fandom rip.


End file.
